Until You Come Back
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: Nathan and Haley are happily married. But what happens when Nathan's first love comes back to town? P.S. This is an AU fic obviously ...I am a Naley fan.. I just think this is an interesting angle. Hope I dont offend any Naley fans :-
1. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Disaster-August 2004.**

Peyton has had an exhausting day. It's been a long day of cheering practice, and all her energy has been drained. She can't wait to go home and take a nap. No such luck.

When she arrives home, she walks into her house. "Dad! I'm home!"

"Hey honey. Come into the kitchen for a minute, will you?" He calls back.

She walks into the kitchen and sees that her father isn't alone at the kitchen table.

"Keri?" She asks in disbelief.

"SURPRISE!" her cousin yells.

Peyton is shocked, because she hasn't seen her cousin in almost two years. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to be living here!"

Peyton smiles. "That's great, but why?"

Keri rolls her eyes a little. "My mother got this job designing in Paris. And my parents decided that they want me to finish high school in the U.S. So here I am. Looks like you're stuck with me for the next two years."

Peyton hugs her. "That's fantastic! We're gonna have fun, I promise."

"I know we will P. Sawyer. We always did." She replies with a wink. The two girls walk to Peyton's room. "How's Brookie been lately?"

Peyton says, "She's been good. We sort of had a falling-out earlier this year, but we're ok now."

**_She's never enough, and still she's more than I can take._**

"A falling-out?" Keri asks curiously. "Over what?"

Peyton sighs. "A guy. But it's a long story. I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Hmm…are you back to boyfriend stealing?"

Peyton asks, "What are you talking about?"

Memories from over a year ago come flooding back to Keri…

**_I'm longing for love and the logical. But she's only happy hysterical. _**

**_Flashback June 2003_**

Keri walks into her bedroom in San Diego. She turns on her compute and goes to to see what her cousin, Peyton, who she'll be seeing in a few weeks is up to. She immediately regrets doing so. What she sees changes everything. Peyton is kissing Nathan, the guy Keri is in love with and had dated for the past two summers. Keri turns off her computer and breaks down in tears.

**_End flashback_**

Peyton sees the hurt in Keri's eyes. "Keri, what is it?"

"You thought I didn't see you kiss him, didn't you?"

"Kiss who?" Peyton is very confused. She doesn't know why Keri is so mad at her.

"Nathan. I saw you kiss Nathan last June. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't come visit last summer? My god Peyton, you knew how I felt about him."

Peyton looks shocked. She truly had no idea Keri saw. She too flashes back to that day…

**_She's soft to the touch, but frayed at the end she breaks._**

**_Flashback June 2003 (What really happened)_**

Peyton and Nathan walk into her bedroom. Nathan asks, "So, where's that CD you wanted me to borrow?"

"It's right here," Peyton says, handing him a CD.

"Thanks, um… I should go now." He gets a cute grin on his face. "Keri's supposed to call later."

"Why do you spend so much time waiting for her?"

Nathan looks at her like she's crazy. "Because I'm in love with her. Besides, she's going to be here in two weeks, so I won't be waiting much longer."

Peyton looks a little jealous. "Right. Two weeks. Can't wait."

Nathan sits on the bed and thinks about his girl.

Peyton sits down next to him. "I think it's sweet that you're all faithful and whatever, but you haven't been with another girl all year." She kisses him, (which is what Keri saw).

He kisses back for a minute, then pulls away. "What the hell was that, Peyton?"

Peyton tries to justify what she did. "I'm just trying to show you that you have options."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Nathan storms out.

**_End Flashback_**

"Keri, I'm so sorry. I know it was a really bitchy thing to do. I guess I was just jealous of what you and Nathan had. I swear, if you had kept watching you would've seen him push me away."

Keri's face softens. "Really?" she asks.

"Really."

The two girls hug. "You're lucky that we're family and I love you."  
Peyton laughs.

**_But she's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster._**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, so I revamped the first chapter to make it fit a little more with the format I used in the other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Paint The Silence

Here it is, Chapter 2. It's been a long time since I updated this, but I hope you guys like it! Read and review please! 

**Nikki**

The next day, Keri is walking down Main Street, and through a window, she sees Brooke Davis sitting down, talking to a woman. Keri looks up at the sign. "Karen's Café." She had always seen the café in passing, but had never actually gone in. Well, today's as good a day as any, Keri thinks. So she walks into Karen's. She goes up behind Brooke and wraps her arms around her. Brooke turns around quickly. "Keri! Oh my god, you're back!", she says, hugging Keri.

Brooke then turns to the woman behind the counter. "Karen, I'd like you to meet Keri Sawyer, one of my best friends in the whole world." Karen smiles at Keri and extends her hand. "Keri, it's nice to meet you. I'm Karen Roe." Keri shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Deb comes out of the kitchen. "Is that Keri I hear?" she says. "DEB!" Keri yells, throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you so much!" "Deb, you know Keri?" Karen asks. "Of course," Deb says, her arms still around Keri's neck, "Keri was like my daughter when she was growing up." And, she and Nathan were together, so we got even closer." Karen nods. "Oh." She says, not wanting to ask about Nathan and Keri, knowing that Haley was around.

As if reading Karen's thoughts, Haley too comes out of the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's going on out here?" Brooke becomes uncomfortable. "Uh, Haley. Hi. This is Keri Sawyer. Peyton's cousin. Keri, this is Haley." Haley smiles. "Haley James Scott. It's good to meet you." Keri smiles back. "Scott, huh? Are you Nathan's sister or something?" Haley shakes her head. "Um...no, I'm his wife." Keri's jaw drops and her face grows pale.

**Paint the Silence**


	3. Maybe I'm Amazed

Thanks to Aababy99 and Pixiechick1 for your reviews! Pixiechick1, to answer your question, no it's not a Naley story. It's Anti-Naley.

**On to Chapter 3. Please keep reading and reviewing! **

Keri is lying on her bed. She looks up to see Nathan standing in the doorway. "I heard you were back." He says.

"Good news sure travels fast." Keri replies sarcastically. "So, I met your wife today."

"I was gonna tell you." He says, walking into the room.

"When? After I made a fool of myself, thinking there was still hope for us? It's a little late for that Nate."

**_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_**

"Keri, I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what else to say." He sits on the bed next to her.

"Nathan, just tell me that you did love me. Tell me it wasn't just a dream."

"Oh, sweetie. I did love you. I do love you. But I fell in love with Haley too."

Keri looks up at him, her big blue eyes glistening with tears. "Do you remember the day you asked me out? We were at the beach house…" She trails off as they both begin to reminisce.

_**Flashback June 2001**_

Keri, Peyton, and Brooke walk down to Nathan's beach house in their bikinis. Nathan, Jake, and Tim are playing volleyball on the beach.

"Hey boys," Peyton yells.

Jake shields his eyes to see who's coming. "Hey Peyton, Keri, Brooke."

Brooke, Peyton, and Keri sit down on the sand to watch the boys. The guys, however, have other plans. Nathan whispers something to Tim, and he nods. Tim then whispers to Jake, who also nods. The guys run forward. Tim lifts Peyton up, Jake lifts Brooke up, and Nathan lifts Keri up. They start to carry the girls into the ocean.

Keri hits Nathan's back with her fists. "Come on, put me down!" she cries, giggling. Nathan carries her into the water up to their knees. The he puts her down.

Keri laughs. "You're a jerk!" She looks over at Peyton, Brooke, Tim, and Jake, who are all laughing too.

Brooke wrings her hair out. "Well that was refreshing," she says with a smile.

The girls start to walk back up the beach.

"Hey, Keri, wait up!" Nathan calls. Keri turns around and lets Nate catch up to he. "So, uh, you're looking' pretty good, Sawyer."

"Oh, yea? Well, you're not looking so bad yourself, Scott." Keri says with a sexy smile.

Nathan wraps his arms around her waist. "So, you wanna be my girl?" He asks.

Keri smiles and nods. "Yea." She kisses Nathan.

Up the beach a little, Brooke nudges Peyton. "P. Sawyer, do you see what I see? She asks, pointing to Keri and Nathan.

"Hmm...this is new." Peyton says.

_**End flashback**_

**_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._**

Tears are streaming down Keri's face. "We were so happy."

Nathan nods. "We were." He says. "Until you disappeared. I didn't think I would ever see you again Keri. You broke my heart! Two years! Two damn years and you end it all in a phone call."

"You broke my heart too, when I saw you kissing my best friend!"

"That kiss didn't mean anything!"

"Yea, well I didn't know that. I was hurt, and confused. The last thing I wanted to do was come back to this town."  
Nathan shakes his head. "Well, this would've been nice to know a year ago. I moved on, Keri. I had to. Because the memories of you were eating me alive."

Keri turns away from him.

**_Maybe I'm a girl, maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something, that she doesn't really understand. Maybe I'm a girl, maybe you're the only man who could ever help me. Baby won't you help me understand?_**

"I think you should go," Keri says softly.

Nathan nods. "I'll see you around, Keri." He turns and leaves.

Keri sobs as she watches him walk away.


	4. What's A Girl To Do?

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to PrincessBM, Pixiechick1, jes07, and hot4adambrody for their awesome reviews!  On to Chapter 4…**

Keri picks up her cell phone the next morning, and dial's Tim's number. "Timmy. It's me. I'm back in town. Meet me in 15 minutes. You know where." Keri walks into Peyton's room. "Peyton, can I borrow your car? Mine isn't getting here for a few days."

Peyton says, "Sure," tossing her the keys.

"You're the best." Keri gets into Peyton's car and drives to Pete's pancakes, a cute little breakfast place overlooking the ocean.

Tim is waiting at their usual table.

"Timmy!" Keri shrieks. They hug.

"How long have you been back?" Tim asks.

"Just a couple of days."

"And you didn't call The Tim Man before now?"

Keri shrugs. "No time. Now, onto the important stuff. You were supposed to take care of things while I was gone. And yet, you let Peyton slip the cracks, and she went out with Nathan. And now he's married! Tim, what is wrong with you? You were supposed to be on my side."

**_What's a girl to do with a boy like you?_**

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't watch him every second." Tim explains.

Keri rolls her eyes. She can never stay mad at Tim for too long. "Ugh. Whatever. I have an idea. We need to break up the happy couple."

"OK. But how?" Tim asks.

Before Keri can answer, the waitress walks over to them. "What can I get you two?"

Keri says, "I'll have a hot chocolate, and a stack of your chocolate chip pancakes. Tim?"

"I'll have the same."

"Coming right up." The waitress says, and walks away.

"Now, where we? Oh right, destroy the marriage. Well, I'm not sure about the details yet, but it has to be something drastic. Desperate measures, and all that, right?" Keri sits silent for a minute, deep in thought Meanwhile, their breakfast arrives. Keri takes a bite and says, "Mmm… I forgot how good these pancakes were." She looks across the table at Tim. "At least now that I'm back, I can keep a close eye on things. And by things, I mean little miss Haley. Now, Tim, I need your word that you'll help me do this.

Tim nods. "Of course, Keri, you know I will. Come on, we've always been partners in crime. You know, like Bonnie and Clyde or something."

Keri laughs. "You're absolutely right. Bonnie and Clyde." They shake hands. "Partners.


	5. Sing For The Moment

James Lafferty is The best: Wow, thank you so much for that amazing compliment  In this chapter, I use lyrics from the title song of this fic, along with lyrics from Sing For the Moment so I hope you enjoy! On to Chapter 5…

Keri is sitting in Karen's Café. It doesn't seem like there's anyone there, so she starts to sing. "I lost my heart, a long time ago. You made me feel like no one had before. Boy you made me love you, then you walked out the door. See I cannot rest until you say I'm forever yours. And boy, I won't stop at nothing I won't give you up and you've gotta feel something, I know. See I will not love again. Until you come back. Come back to my arms."

What she doesn't realize is Karen and Lucas walked in in the middle of the song. When she finishes singing, she hears the sound of applause.

**_Sing with me, sing for the years. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears. Sing with me, just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away._**

****Keri turns around quick. "Oh my goodness, Karen! Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here." She looks at Lucas. "Hi. I'm Keri."

"Lucas." He says.

Karen says, "That was amazing, Keri!"

Keri grins. "Thank you."

"Keri? Would you be interested in performing at a club?"

Keri looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm opening a club called Tric, and, well, I need entertainment. And you have such a beautiful voice."

"Are you kidding? I would love to! Thank you Karen!"

Karen smiles. "Wonderful. Of course, you would be paid. How would you feel about two one-hour sets on Saturday nights?"  
"That sounds perfect."

"OK. Great! Well, I have to get back to the kitchen. The club opening is scheduled for two weeks from now." Karen walks back into the kitchen.

Keri turns to Lucas. "So you're Lucas. You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

Lucas looks confused, so Keri explains. "I used to cheer for your basketball team when we were, like, 5."

Lucas says, "Oh. Right."

"You're Nathan's brother."

"Uh-huh."

"That's cool. He and I used to be in love, but apparently I've been forgotten." Keri sighs. "So, can I ask you a question?" Lucas nods, so Keri continues, "What's the deal with Nathan and Haley? I mean, is she pregnant or something?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No, they're just in love."

"They're also 16." Keri shakes her head. "I was only gone two years."

Lucas looks her up and down. She's gorgeous. And she seemed like a sweet girl. He could see how his brother could fall for her. What is he doing? "I need to get out of here." He thinks. "I'm just going to um… go upstairs. It was nice meeting you."

**_Let our spirits live on through our lyrics that you hear in our songs._**


	6. Get Mine, Get Yours

Author's Note: Thank you to Swedishblonde and year1989rocks for your reviews! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've been very busy. I hope this is worth the wait…Read and review please…

As Lucas hurries up to the roof, Keri watches after him with a smile. "Where is he going in such a hurry?" she thinks. Being a curious person by nature, she decides to follow him. She walks up the stairs to the roof, closing the door behind her. When she gets up to the top of the stairs, she opens the door. "Wow, this place is beautiful." She thinks out loud. Lucas turns around. "Um..Keri, what are you doing up here?" Keri walks up to him and puts her finger to his lips. "Shh…don't say a word."

**_Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing. Listen, all I wanna do right now is have you come and take all of me._**

****Keri kisses him, softly at first, then with more intensity. She pulls back, but Lucas pulls her back into the kiss.

**_Let me get mine you get yours._**

****Lucas whispers something in Keri's ear. She nods. He starts to pull off her shirt. They tear off each other's clothes.

**_No strings attached. I want your body, not your heart._**

****"Lucas. Lucas?" Keri says, waving her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. Keri smiles. "I thought I had lost you." "W-What do you mean?" Lucas stutters. "You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" "Um.. Nothing. I just drifted off for a minute there." "Lucas! Lucas, you up there, man?" calls a young man's voice. Keri grins. "It's Nathan." Lucas tries to mask the hurt in his eyes as he and Keri walk downstairs.

**_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault. I can't help your jealousy._**


	7. Anytime

Author's Note: Famousindafuture: Thank you for your review. I'm not trying to make Peyton the evil one, though.   
Two weeks later 

The day of Tric's opening has arrived. Keri goes to Karen's, looking for Lucas. As she walks through the door, she sees him. "Hey Lucas." She says.

"Hey Ker." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "You all ready for tonight?" Keri smiles nervously. "I think so. About tonight. It occurred to me that I don't have a date. Do you think you'd want to go with me?"

"Yea, definitely."

"Cool. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure."

Keri kisses him on the cheek. "You're the best. See you tonight."

As Lucas watches her walk away, a huge grin forms on his face.

Later that afternoon, Haley and Nathan are getting ready for the club opening. "What are you wearing tonight sweetie?" Haley asks.

Nathan shrugs. "I hadn't really decided."

Haley nods. "OK. Hey Nathan, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"What's with you and Keri?"

Nathan gulps. "What?"

"I mean, you two were a couple, right?"

"Yea. I loved her. But that was before you."

Haley sits down on their bed and puts her arms around his neck. "I know." She kisses him. "Does she still have feelings for you?"

Nathan shrugs. "I don't know. Probably not."

At 7:00 sharp, Lucas shows up at Keri's door. Keri is wearing a pink halter dress. "You look gorgeous." Lucas says, admiring her.

Kei spins around for him. "Thank you. Come on in. Brooke and Peyton are in Peyton's room. They'll be ready in a minute. It's ok if we all ride together, right?"

"Yea, I don't mind." He says.

"Punky, Babblin' Brooke, move your asses! We've gotta get going." She calls down the hall.

"Coming!" Brooke calls back.

Lucas laughs. "Punky and Babblin Brooke? Explain?"

"Oh. That. One night a couple of years ago, Peyton, Brooke, Tim, Jake, Nathan and I all came up with nicknames for each other. Punky and Babblin Brooke were Peyton and Brooke's names. Punky partly because that's when Peyton started getting into punk, and partly because of that old show. Punky Brewster. Peyton loved it. And Babblin Brooke because, well, she talks a lot."

"Oh. What were the rest of them?"

"Umm…well…Nathan was Nate the Great, Tim was Tiny Tim, and Jake was J.J."

Lucas smiles. "That's cool. But you haven't told me your nickname."

Keri blushes. "It was Keri Berry. I know, kind of embarrassing."

Lucas shakes his head. "I think it's cute."

Peyton and Brooke come out of Peyton's room then. Peyton is wearing a short black dress with boots. Her hair is curled. Brooke has her hair back in a ponytail and is wearing a baby blue skirt with a black shirt and heels. "We're ready." Peyton says.

Keri smiles. "Good let's go." She links her arms through Peyton and Brooke's and leads them out to her car. "You guys look great!" Keri exclaims.

The four of them arrive at Tric at the same time as Haley and Nathan. Keri takes Lucas's hand and waves to them. They walk inside.

Karen smiles when she sees Lucas and Keri. "Hi honey. You look great!" she says, hugging Lucas. "Keri, you go on in half an hour, alright?"

"Yea."

"You want to dance?" Lucas asks, as a slow song comes on.

Keri smiles. "Sure. She wraps her arms around his neck and they start dancing. But Keri can't keep her eyes off Nathan.

Lucas notices and says, "I don't really feel like dancing anymore."

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I'm being really rude." They walk over to a table and sit down.

"It's ok. I should've seen that you're still in love with ym brother."

Keri sighs. "You caught me. I just can't let him go. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. You know?"

Lucas nods. "I understand. But, I mean, he's married. You have to know that there's no chance of you getting him back."

"Yea, I know." Keri says softly. "But that doesn't mean I can't try." She thinks.

Peyton walks up. "Hey Keri, it's time to get ready."

Keri looks over at Lucas. "Here I go."

Lucas says, "You're gonna be great."

Karen stands on the stage, holding a microphone. "Hello everybody, and welcome to the grand opening of Tric! Now, we have some entertainment for you tonight, so without further ado, Keri Sawyer!"

Keri walks onstage, grinning from ear to ear. She begins to sing, every word for Nathan.

**_Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
And I'll help you be strong.  
But you're so afraid to lose_**  
**_And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world  
It's keeping us apart  
When I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
Cause I could be the one to give you more_**

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side   
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right

_**I look into your eyes**_

_**And I feel it coming through**_

_**And I can't help but want you, more than I want to**_

_**So baby take all of your fears and cast them all on me**_

_**Cuz all I ever wanted was just to make you see**_

_**That I can be the one to give you**_

_**All that you've been searching for**_

_**Just hold onto my love and baby let me give you more**_

_**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right   
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right**_

Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Cause baby all the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here

_**You know my love is real **_

Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need love, baby…you're in my heart  
I can make it all right, 

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart

Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right, all right

As Keri sang, 2 sets of eyes were watching her through the crowd. For one, feelings were being discovered. For the other, feelings were being re-discovered.


	8. Side note

Hey guys

Hey guys! So I just got a notification that someone added me as their favorite author, and it made me realize just how long its been since Ive updated ! I will try to update as soon as possible, because I love this story and really want to finish

Nikki


End file.
